1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to subsurface well equipment and, more particularly, to an apparatus and related method for aligning eccentric well tools that are connected to a well tubing.
2. Description Of The Related Art
As is well known, after an oil and gas well is drilled, casing is cemented in place therein. Thereafter, various well tools may be lowered into the well casing for a variety of purposes. It is not uncommon for the well tools to be connected to a production or well tubing, which is made up of many separate sections of tubing that are threadably connected together. The well tools are threadably connected between sections of well tubing at desired locations. Well tools normally have a generally tubular cross section, most of which are generally symmetrical, but some of which are eccentric. For example, a side pocket mandrel has a generally tubular portion and a side pocket that results in an eccentric cross section. When two or more side pocket mandrels are connected in a tubing string, it is desirable to align the side pockets so as to minimize outside diameters and make the most efficient use of the space within the casing, especially when two side pocket mandrels are not spaced very far apart. In this regard, if two side pocket mandrels are spaced a sufficient distance from one another, then it may be possible to fit them within the casing, even though their respective side pockets are misaligned, provided that the intermediate section of tubing string between the two side pocket mandrels can be sufficiently bent without permanent deformation thereof. It is further desirable to align the side pocket mandrels so that their respective generally tubular portions (or longitudinal production bores through which well fluids flow) are substantially coaxial with the production bore of the intermediate tubing string, thereby resulting in a "straight," as opposed to a "crooked," production bore. It may also be desirable to align the side pockets to facilitate the connection of control lines from the surface to downhole tools that employ "smart" or "intelligent" technology, as those terms are known in the art. As will be more fully described below, the present invention is an orienting and locking swivel that meets these needs, may be connected to the well tubing between two side pocket mandrels, and used to align the side pockets and lock them in that aligned orientation.